La Despedida Inesperada
by ivy sweet
Summary: Mischa Y kotarou ya son novios...pero les espera recibir una noticia que no contaban...se tenian que separar


**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**LA DESPEDIDA INESPERADA**

_**Un día raro…y triste**_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

_Este es mi primer fan fic…así que espero que les guste!.._

Como era costumbre desde hacía ya tres meses, Kotarou después de arreglar un poco su casa; (lavar los platos, hacer aseo en su apartamento, limpiar su cuarto...en fin..); se disponía a irse al colegio en compañía de su inseparable alma gemela Mischa.

(Digo esto, porque pues cabe aclarar, que ya eran novios desde hacía 3 meses)

A pesar de que ese día no se encontraba tan contento, (tenía tantas cosas en que pensar..) quiso dar lo mejor de si para no molestarla a ella. Gran parte de su tristeza se debía por la tan larga ausencia de su padre, que estaba fuera de la ciudad desde hacía ya diez días.

Haciendo que? Cerrando un negocio…… hacía tanto que no se separaba de su padre..y aunque no lo quisiera..en serio que le hacía demasiada falta. (Y eso que cuando su padre estaba presente, pues no lo veía mucho, solo en las mañanas y durante la cena)

Por otro lado, en ese día había algo que le daba alegría y lo animaba, ese algo era la razón de su vida: Mischa. La única que podía sacarle ese otro yo que por lo general nadie conoce en él. Mischa era simplemente su mejor amiga, aliada...esa chica que a pesar de sus locuras y torpezas, era el amor de su vida...que siempre la tendría ahi...era su ángel.

Cuando se disponía ya a colocarle seguro a la puerta de la casa, de la nada (como siempre sucedía), apareció ella.

Sus ojos como siempre se iluminaron al verla, ver esos brillantes ojos y y largo cabello lo complacían tanto:

Hola Kotarou, como estás!!!? Me alegro taaanto de verte!!..Que sabes de tu padre?

Mmmmm….la verdad, no se de el desde ayer, hoy no me llamó y aún no se cuando viene – dijo esto en un tono algo desalentador, ya que a pesar de todo, el extraña mucho la ausencia de su padre, que ha sido tan prolongada.

No te preocupes, ánimo!! Ya verás que no demora en aparecer!!...Mischa obviamente decía esto con el único fin de verlo un poco alegre, ya que a simple vista el pobre si se veía demasiado triste!!

Vámonos que llegaremos tarde y no podemos darnos ese lujo!!...menos tu que ya llevas dos retardos este mes !!

Como tu digas Mischa...

Caminando para el colegio, el silencio fue siempre el gran presente. Pero qué le pasa ¿?...se preguntaba ella, porqué estará tan triste mi Kotarou?...Hacia tanto que no lo veía así!

Qué piensas Kotarou??, porqué estás tan callado?? – le tuvo que preguntar, no aguantaba mas su rareza

Es nada, no me prestes atención...

Claro que le presto atención!!...no sabes que tengo que protegerte de todo !! Y además tú sabes que te quiero demasiado.( Cómo le dolieron sus palabras, no esperaba que fuera tan indiferente con ella...no así!!)

Lo que pasa Mischa ……Es …….- no se atrevía a decir nada, las palabras no le salían de su boca.

Eran varias cosas las que le preocupaban a Kotarou…tantas que no se atrevía siquiera a decírselas a su inseparable Mischa, a esa chica que en todo estaba presente. Se sentía sinceramente confundido. Y lo peor de todo es que no quería ocultarle nada a ella, no se lo merece.

Pero dime Kotaru!!...dime que me preocupa verte así!!...(estaba que lloraba...)

Pero el simplemente le dijo que no se preocupara...que cuando tuvieran tiempo, le diría todo..

Ningún comentario acerca del tema se dio a medida que caminaban al colegio. Se limitaban entonces a hablar poco de temas escolares, de la feria de fotografía que se venía ( en la cual ella participaría), y del torneo que fútbol de Ten.

Que ambiente tan triste este...

Cuando llegaron al colegio...obvio que sus amigos...Ten y la monita (que se me olvidó su nombre), los esperaban...

Hoola Kotarou!!!...- dijo ella...Cómo has estado!!!??

Mmmm...bien...- le respondió el...

???...que le pasa??...

Y listo para el examen de mates amigo??!!...- le dijo Ten

Si..si estoy listo...- dijo esto y se dirigió a su salón de clases...(era obvio que todos se dieron cuenta de su rareza...!!)

No fue capáz siquiera de despedirse de Mischa como usualmente lo hacía...simplemente se limitó a decirle un "nos vemos Mischa"...

ohh!!..que fué esto!!!...todos quedaron estupefactos...incluso Hiro...que le era a veces indiferente...le dolió ver tanto la tristeza de ella...

Mischa no dijo nada...se fué a su casa, no fué capáz de entrar a clases.


End file.
